


Cheater Cheater

by reedbuck



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hux, Emperor Hux, Enforcer Kylo Ren, Force Choking, Inappropriate Use of the Force, It switches a bit tbh, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom Hux, Throne Sex, Top Kylo Ren, Very brief dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:38:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reedbuck/pseuds/reedbuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hound dog Kylo Ren likes to cheat when sparring with Emperor Hux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheater Cheater

Oh how it felt good to be king. Hux had worked harder than any man to rise up, take his rightful place at the throne, and he was absolutely _wallowing in it_.

 

The throne itself was magnificent; tall pillars of sleek black stone curving into a chair made fit for an Emperor, one who sat tall and crossed their legs with the utmost of poise. (I.e. Hux) It was as if it had been made for him, though he knew very well it had been Snoke’s. Snoke, who could only dream of having this much power, who never could have imagined his loyal pet and General overthrowing him. Hux’s lips quirked up at the thought, gloved fingers tracing the grooves in the stone as he sat back and watched his hound train in the chamber.

 

He wasn’t ashamed to let his eyes roam Kylo Ren’s body as he practiced his form; the man had twisted and writhed beneath Hux enough times to not grow sheepish under his Emperor’s stare. The enforcer was putting on a show for him, that buzzing lightsaber twirling through his fingers like it weighed nothing, skimming ever so close to his skin (covered in a fresh sheen of sweat, his face making the exertion clear) time and time again. His lips curled faintly upwards as he saw Ren’s chest heaving with his every swipe of the blade, his mouth falling agape to moderate his breathing. That dark, doe-like gaze slid to him as a particularly obscene thought regarding Kylo’s panting state crossed his mind, and he felt himself arching one eyebrow in question. Immediately, the knight returned his stare ahead and refocused on his training.

 

That lightsaber of his had become even more unstable after Snoke’s defeat, he noted; no longer resembling a primitive longsword, the entire blade had become so unstable that it had begun to ripple like some sort of modernised Kris. Like moving flames, the blade bent in spots to form a unique but equally as dangerous weapon. Burn-marks dotted Kylo’s exposed arms from the plasma it spat, and he couldn’t help but wonder if his hound was afraid it might explode the next time he brought it down upon his adversaries.

 

Kylo, however, seemed unfazed. Sparks sporadically jumped from his lightsaber, some burning his bare chest and arms, some nearly hitting his face but zooming off in another direction at the last possible moment. Some sort of Force trick, Hux presumed, though if that was the case then he had to wonder why Kylo failed to redirect the rest.

 

(Then again, Kylo never ‘failed’ at anything. Hux could only assume it was a choice, to let the particles burn him, to make him feel something other than the directive nudge of the Force so he had to focus to push through the pain.)

 

Curious as to whether Ren would allow his training to be interrupted, Hux crooked his finger to beckon his lovely fighter when he saw dark eyes glance his way once more. Confliction crossed Kylo’s face, but after a moment of contemplation he powered down his weapon and slowly approached his superior. Instinctively, he sank to one knee at the base of the throne. Hux, hints of a wicked smile on his lips, nudged the pointed tip of his boot beneath Kylo’s chin, angling his head upwards until the pale column of his throat was bared. Hux urged to bite every contour of his skin, mark him until his only option was to beg for mercy or beg for more.

 

“Have I ever told you how exquisite you look on your knees?” The Emperor purred, watching Kylo lean towards the boot pressed to his neck, revelling in that small amount of contact. The man’s Adam’s apple bobbed in response to it, his tongue flitting out to wet his lips and eyelashes fluttering thanks to Hux’s mere touch alone.

 

“You’ve told me a lot of things while I’ve been on my knees, sir.” Kylo said on autopilot, his thickly accented baritone stuck between completely serious and riskily mischievous for a man on his knees. Who was he kidding, Hux could see the erection outlining his thin slacks from here. The fur cloak Kylo always carried was discarded across the chamber, his heavy layers of armour and coats also thrown where they couldn’t be seen. He wore nothing but baggy pants that hung low around his waist and bandage wraps around his fists to keep his bones from shifting when he threw punches. Hux hummed out a thoughtful note, watched the hopefulness flash in Kylo’s eyes. Then he pulled his foot away and rose to his feet.

 

“Stand.” He demanded, already unpinning his cloak (accents of wine red and a texture like silk, it wouldn’t be fit for anyone but a ruler) and throwing it to the throne. His dress overcoat came next, and then tailored, black uniform he rarely took off. His clothing was slowly discarded until he was left in only his jodhpurs, boots, gloves, and a fitting black singlet. And, of course, his crown. The sleek, black laurel wreath stood out against the vibrant orange of his hair, a reference to some culture long gone, not one even he could recall. Kylo stood on the step beneath him as he’d been told to do so he was never taller than his Emperor, his gaze scanning hungrily over Hux.

 

“Into the arena. We’re going to spar.” It was, frankly, extremely hard not to smirk when that hope disappeared from Kylo’s face, replaced by thin-lipped annoyance. He waved the man off, watched him roll his eyes up in exasperation and turn on his heels as if he was hoping for the dramatic effect of his cape bellying out behind him, yet he wore none. Ren walked down the stairs with his usual slinking gait, and took his place in the centre of the room.

 

“Don’t sulk, Ren.” Hux quipped, referring to the morose look on Kylo’s face. “You know we both need to let off steam once in a while, and this _is_ the second best way to go about it.” They both knew perfectly well what the first was, but neither brought it up for the sake of getting into position. Fists raised, tension jumping as they started to go through the usual harmless punches and blocks to get warmed up. Kylo wasn’t trying to hurt Hux at this point in time (it’s not that he was afraid to, whether Hux was the Emperor of the galaxy or not, he was just getting the pace right) but Hux knew not to hold back on his hound, even this early on. They both needed this and they both knew it’d escalate to the point of bloodshed, so neither were pulling their punches.

 

Hux caught a right hook to the face first, sending him reeling and staggering backwards in mild shock. He touched the spot like he hadn’t been patiently waiting for it, and looked to see Kylo flexing his fingers, cracking them with his thumb one by one, like a challenge. Ren’s lips tugged into a cocksure smirk as he returned to a neutral stance, watching Hux closely for his next move.

 

“Emperor.” He simpered, in a _‘your go’_ sort of way. Hux, despite his throbbing cheek, kept some control about himself as he lurched back into the fight. It was escalating now that the first hit had been made, and Hux was pathetically proud of himself when his fist connected with the underside of Kylo’s chin. (The sound it made had Hux nearly shuddering with delight.) The man barely staggered, deflecting a possible counterattack by grabbing Hux’s forearm, pulling him in in an attempt to take the other arm too. The solution, obviously, was to stomp on Kylo’s foot, though that only made him wrench Hux harder towards him to the point where he overbalanced and sent both of them to the ground.

 

The fight continued on the ground, less fists and more fingers from then on in. Kylo’s grip on Hux’s singlet had the material riding halfway up his stomach, the cold air hitting his bare skin making his breath catch in his lungs. Kylo must’ve thought the sound was some sort of surrender, because he was grinning like a fucking idiot. That stupid grin, if Hux wasn’t busy clawing his fingernails down Kylo’s biceps he might’ve kissed it off of him.

 

Instead, he ended up on his back with Kylo’s knees on either side of his waist, trapping him. There was no way to escape, he couldn’t possibly think to throw a large weight like that off. So he dug his teeth into the thick juncture between Kylo’s neck and shoulder and listened to him howl in pain, felt the tendons tense beneath his teeth. Virtually the second he felt the skin break under his relentless bite, a phantom pressure closed around his throat and threw his head to the ground. Hux gasped in pain as his skull connected with the stone floor, sending painful vibrations throughout his entire body. And that wasn’t even mentioning the quickly tightening grip around his throat, making his pulse flutter and his vision blur.

 

“That’s cheating,” He gasped out, translucent eyelashes fluttering, tongue swiping over the blood-stained flats of his teeth.

 

“ _Biting_ is cheating. We’re even now.” Kylo snarled, and though his face was a picture of complete seriousness he _must_ have known what this was doing to Hux. He didn’t relent, knew that Hux was squirming beneath him and barely resisting clawing at his own throat. It was about when Hux jolted his hips up against Kylo’s that the man must’ve realised the effect this was having on his Emperor.

 

“You’re getting off on this.” He said, eyes wide like it was really such a surprise.

 

But Hux only writhed, couldn’t stop his lips from pulling into a bloody grin.

“Yes, aren’t you?” Of course Kylo was. He’d been turned on ever since Hux had set eyes on him from the luxury of his throne. Hell, just seeing Hux lounging on that throne probably made Kylo tremble in anticipation. Fucking pathetic.

 

His hips rolled up intentionally this time, to be met immediately with the powerful grind down he’d been craving. Hux gasped out a breathless _‘yes’_ his hands shooting up to wrap around Kylo’s back, dig his nails into his shoulders.

 

“I said: aren’t you?” Hux repeated with what composure he could manage while being choked out with the Force, wanting to hear Ren say it.

 

“Yes,” Kylo growled, the pressure getting so tight that Hux’s vision began to go black at the corners, his mouth agape, panting softly because he could no longer breathe normally. Fortunately, Ren sensed when he was about to pass out and cut the pressure, filling Hux’s lungs with air all too abruptly. He laid his head back, eyes shut as he took deep breaths _._ Kylo was patient, completely unmoving as the other gathered himself together. But the moment Hux was able to sit up, Kylo was getting off of him, standing and backing up to wait to be told what to do.

 

Hux slowly pushed himself upright, soft pants continuing to leave him as he looked up at Kylo. Kylo looked like trash. (And therefore incredibly attractive.) His lower lip was split and already bruised from Hux’s uppercut, nail marks scoring his arms and chest, blood oozing from the ring of tooth marks on his shoulder.

 

“I want you to strip for me, then go and kneel beside my throne.” Hux demanded without hesitation, head nodding up slightly, somehow still looking imposing. Kylo seemed to waver on his feet, his face going redder than it already was and his dark eyes clouding with lust. He didn’t go the direct route and reach for his pants, instead taking the time to unwrap his bandages and drop them to the ground. Only then did he shed his slacks, dragging the waistband over his hips tauntingly slowly, and then stepping out of them. His briefs were plain and black, but gave Hux a tantalising view of the outline of his thick cock, hard and tenting the material. Those went sliding over his hips too (Hux heard the audible hitch of breath when Kylo’s dick hit the cold air) to be dropped on the ground with the rest. Kylo, standing there like Adonis’ reincarnation, waited for Hux to tell him it was okay for him to move. A small nod was all he needed to turn heel and make a beeline to the throne.

 

It was incredible easy to see that Kylo was struggling not to walk any faster than he knew Hux liked. Hux liked to see him move nice and slow, because the way his hips moved when he walked was hypnotising. Ren knelt on both knees beside the throne, just like he’d been told to do, watching Hux push himself to his feet with those big, brown eyes of his. For a cold-blooded killer, Kylo sure could look submissive when he wanted to.

 

“My gorgeous, stunning knight.” Hux praised as he slowly approached the kneeling enforcer stopping in front of him, looking down with a twisted smirk on his lips. “So ready to lay back and take my dick like a good, little underling. Do your fellow knights know what a cockslut you are behind closed doors?”

 

“No, sir.”

 

“Should I tell them?”

 

“No, sir…” Kylo swallowed thickly, his cock twitching at the thought alone. Hux scoffed softly, outstretching a hand as if to run through those wild black locks. Instead, he took a handful and used it to crane Kylo’s neck back. His other hand, still gloved, ran across the man’s pale cheek. He pressed his thumb into the split in that plump lower lip, watching and listening to the younger man’s incessant squirming and whining, pushing down until he opened his mouth to let him in.

 

“You sure sound like you want me to.” Hux purred, rubbing the bloody, leather pad of his thumb along the flat of Kylo’s tongue. The knight’s mouth hung open, his eyes half-lidded as he stared at the other with a gaze begging him not to tell. “Say please, and I might consider keeping this our little secret for a while longer.” He removed his thumb only to grip his chin tightly, forcing him to look up.

 

And yet, Kylo said nothing. His eyes flashed with defiance, tongue peeking out to lap at the leather between Hux’s thumb and forefinger instead. Hux’s lips twitched, but he slowly released Kylo’s chin, hand remaining outstretched for Kylo to do as he pleased. ‘As he pleased’ being to take two of Hux’s fingers into his mouth, sucking suggestively on them and demonstrating just how far he could take them.

 

“Ren.” Hux said (somewhat breathily) to no avail. “ _Ren._ ” He growled a second time, unexpectedly crooking his fingers down against Kylo’s tongue, causing him to nearly gag. He pulled his fingers away while the other was trying to recover, wiping them off on his pants.

 

“Now look at what you’ve done, you’ve gone and dirtied my good gloves.” He scoffed out indignantly, other hand releasing Kylo’s hair in order to peel both gloves off and drop them at his feet. With a small indication of his hand, Kylo got the idea to stand up. “Sit.” He pointed with his head to the throne, only to be met with an expression so mortified it made the Emperor hide his smile.

 

“On the throne?” Kylo’s tone was wrought with confusion, somewhat quiet compared to his usual boom, to which Hux nodded impatiently. Looking particularly mollified, Kylo did as he was told and (after shifting the messy bundle of clothing) sank into the large chair. Not so large when casing Kylo’s huge body, of course, but big nonetheless. Giving ample time for Kylo to back out, Hux straddled his thighs and pressed him back into the chair with two hands on his chest.

 

“Lube.” Said Hux, watching interestedly as Kylo waved his hand and brought the bottle (normally not kept very far away anyway) through the air and straight to his hand. The perks of having a Force-user at his beck and call, he supposed. “I’m going to ride you, Kylo, and you’re not to finish until I allow it. I want to make you cum myself.” Kylo nodded slightly, hands immediately shooting out to help Hux out of his pants and boots. Those too were discarded with the rest, besides his crown of course, but he must’ve taken too long because Kylo was already spreading lube onto his own fingers, having decided he would be the one to open Emperor Hux up today. Fine. Kylo’s fingers were bigger than his own anyway. He watched Kylo’s face quietly as the hound snaked his hand down, index finger pressing near and around Hux’s entrance but never quite _in._

 

Fucking tease. Hux, gripping Kylo’s shoulders, couldn’t resist rocking his hips to push against his fingers even though the man pulled away each time he did. Eventually he learned to stay still, and practically whimpered when Kylo finally slid his first finger in to the knuckle. He moved slowly for Hux’s sake, gradually speeding up and reaching the point where he could push a second finger alongside the first. It felt like something of a stretch, but he knew from experience that this was nothing compared to Kylo’s cock.

 

Seriously, the man was a monster. He had both the length and girth to hit Hux where he really wanted it, and never failed to deliver. Hux hissed through his teeth when a third finger joined the other two, pumping in an out at a pace that made him twitch and gasp with anticipation. Though his throat was sore from the earlier vice around it, he was no less vocal than normal.

 

“Kylo,” He ground out, hips beginning to twitch. Kylo quickly got the idea and pulled his fingers out, slicking his own dick up with what was left of the lube before guiding Hux to where he needed to be. Ever so slowly and holding his breath, Hux sank down onto Ren’s dick, only stopping once he was fully seated.

 

It was an amazing feeling, like always. He took a few seconds to adjust, and just to listen to the sound of both his and Kylo’s breathing echoing in the room. Experimentally rocking his hips to see Kylo twitch and immediately clamp his hands onto the other’s waist made Hux chuckle beneath his breath, the sight more than satisfying. The Force-adept was already falling apart beneath him, slouched on the throne, muscles jumping as Hux’s nails dragged over his abdomen. It was obvious Kylo was trying so hard not to ram his cock up into his Emperor, especially when Hux was temptingly gyrating his hips like that.

 

And yet, he was doing so well at staying still. Hux grabbed a handful of black hair, tugging Kylo in for a fervent kiss as he began to lift and drop his hips. It took a while, but he eventually built up to a good rhythm that had him gasping out and groaning with pleasure.

 

Kylo wasn’t nearly as loud, but he’d come to recognise that Kylo showed his pleasure a different way. When he held on tight to Hux, buried his face into his neck, rocked with him and just _felt_. And when he really got into it, oh gods it was amazing.

 

His hound was finally beginning to respond with that little extra he’d been hoping for, his head lolled back and panting softly, hips rocking up to meet Hux at the middle every time. His exposed neck begged for Hux’s lips, but when he tried to show him that affection he found himself held in place. Completely and utterly, no thanks to Ren’s prowess in the Force.

 

“You’re cheating again,” He groaned out as Kylo’s hips snapped up, causing his whole body to jolt to the extent of the invisible binds his body was placed in. That phantom touch managed to maneuverer his hands behind his back, locking them there impossibly.

 

“What are you going to do about it, Hux?” Ren taunted, sitting up straighter now, his hands skimming across Hux’s stomach and causing lithe muscles to twitch beneath his touch. Hux’s upper lip curled, a vulgar insult on the very end of his tongue before a moan slipped past his lips instead.

 

“That’s Emperor Hux to you.” He snapped after a particularly hard thrust up into him, causing him to whimper rather pathetically. In the midst of attempting to berate Kylo further, he found the bonds holding his body gone, causing him to drop down with a stuttered moan, before he was being flipped and pushed onto his knees moments later. The chair was incredibly uncomfortable to kneel over the armrest of, but neither of them cared because Kylo was drilling into Hux like it was the last time they’d ever get to have sex, and he was _loving it._

“O-oh, fuck--" He threw his head back, moans of ecstasy filling the throne room as Kylo thrusted into him powerfully. Hux’s arms, supporting him on the edge of the chair, nearly gave way when a violent jolt of pleasure shot through him, causing his hips to jerk and a cry to leave him. “There- r-right there…!” He panted out, urging this beast of a man to keep the angle he was on, to hit his prostrate every possible time. Kylo simply grunted as Hux’s walls tightened around him, mouthed at his shoulders and neck, sucked deep marks beneath his ear and pressed his tongue to a fluttering jugular vein - like a threat, but not quite.

 

Kylo knew that when Hux started trembling like a leaf, he was about to hit his climax. Kylo was on the brink of his own orgasm, but he was holding back as best he could, lest Hux be upset with him. One thrust harder than the rest and Hux’s gut was coiling tight, then was howling his hound’s name and spilling onto the throne, having not even needed to touch himself. His legs shook as Kylo begrudgingly forced himself to slow down and pull out, practically thrumming with the need for release. Moving on unsteady legs, Hux hopped off of the chair and sank onto his knees in front of it instead.

 

“You did well.” Hux said, still feeling the warm afterglow as he slid his hands across Kylo’s thighs, revelling in the desperate look on the younger’s face. His cock stood proud and to attention, leaking pearlescent pre-come in eager expectations for what would come next.

 

Like Kylo, Hux always delivered on his promises. He shuffled nearer to Kylo’s wound-up body, pressing soft lips to the shaft of his cock. He heard the man’s breath hitch and a shaky exhale leave him as the redhead dragged his tongue slowly from base to tip. Hux kissed the tip of his cock ever so lightly, tongue flitting out to taste. He’d tasted Kylo many times in the past, but the saltiness of it was a pleasing shock each and every time. Hungry for more, he wrapped his lips around the head of Ren’s cock, sucking softly and laving his tongue along a bundle of nerves, making that delightful thing jump in his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly, gradually taking it further, inch after inch, until nearly the entire thing was buried in his throat.

 

As much as he’d love to, he could go no further without gagging. Instead, Hux began to bob his head slowly, his hand pumping what he couldn’t fit between his reddened lips. Kylo was a wreck beneath him, squirming and biting at his lip and wondering if it was too much of a risk to touch Hux. That crown of his was still nestled among his hair from temple to temple, just tempting him to brush it on accident. No, he didn’t dare.

 

Not until Hux _pulled_ his hand into his hair, urging him to hold on and to direct him. The Emperor’s eyes had gone dark with a primal pleasure, his pupils taking up a large portion of the mossy green of his irises. He stared up at Kylo with such a clear expression in that heated gaze of his, showing nothing but the urge to make his knight feel good. Hux’s head continued to bob, tongue swirling with escalating urgency as Kylo drew closer and closer to the edge.

 

“Shit,” He gasped out when Hux took him almost all the way to the base, swallowing around him but barely keeping from gagging. “Emperor, uhn, please let me come.” He whined, causing Hux’s lips to curl upwards around his cock. The kneeling Emperor pulled off with an obscene, wet noise, flitting his tongue over his lips.

 

“You have permission to come, Ren.” Hux used his hand to pump Kylo to completion, listening for _something_ to indicate completion. And yet, Kylo was nearly silent as he finished, his body bowing inwards slightly as barely a choked off gasp escaped him. Then he was slumping into the throne, spent. Hux on the other hand, was spattered in cum and already on his feet and collecting Ren’s pants to use to wipe his face and stomach off. He wiped Kylo off too, supposing he could allow him the luxury of the throne for a few minutes more.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t cheat that time.”

 


End file.
